Soul of an Angel
by The 13th Witch
Summary: When Leatherface was little he meet a strange girl with wings who saved him from bullies. Now that both him and the girl all grow up and when they meet again will the girl accept them and what they do or will she reject them and destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Texas Chainsaw Massacre **

**This will be a series with each sister having her own story later on but for right now this is it the other one is about Katarine.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Friends

_ (Elita's POV)_

Sissy and the others were moving again. I don't know why we had to fly so much, not that I didn't like flying. Flying was fun made me and my sissies happy, made us feel free! I loved flying! I wasn't as good as my sissies, but my wings were smaller. I was the smallest out of all my sissies, but I was just as strong, at least that was what Rina always told me. Rina was one of my sissies her name was Katarina, but I called her Rina and my other sissy Clarabelle, I called her Clara. Then there was my oldest sister Merle who was just called Merle, she didn't get another name. I didn't get another name either I was just Elita the little winged one!

I giggled to myself as I flow sticking close to Merle like I was supposed to do when we were flying. I liked when we were all together like this, just me and my sissies. I smiled again and picked up my speed. I knew that as soon as we got to our destination we would be separated, but I wasn't worried we would always find each other in the end! I looked over to my sissies and smiled they all had such pretty wings! Merle with her jet black that seemed to suck in all the light and give none back, Rina with her pure snow white wings that never ever had a speck of dirt on them, Clara with her sterling silver that sparkled and shined in the moon and sun, and then there were my wings. They were the smallest out of the four, a golden yellow that seemed to glow at all times, and they were all mine!

Not only were my wings the smallest but I was too. I was smaller than our average twelve year old, but that was just the way I was. I had long flowing golden blonde hair that went down to my waist, soft pinkish reddish eyes with long thick lashes, deep tanned skin that I was born with, a small nose, thin pink lips, and small thin limbs. I was wearing a knee length sleeveless yellow sundress, a sparkly blue headband, blue ballet flats, a blue sweater, and an amber pendant on a long silver chain around my neck. My sissies said that I looked more like a doll then an actual person, but I didn't mind, I loved dolls. Giggling again I slowed down a little and flow behind my sister watching their strong wings drive them forward into the sky. We were really high up so that people could really see us. We were flying over a place called Texas were there wasn't must cloud cover.

Come to thank about it there really wasn't must around here, it was like those deserts that Clara had explained to me that one time. Clara was an adventurer she wasn't going to the place we were she was just along for the ride, she didn't what a new family or new parents she wanted to go her own way. She would often disappear for a few days then reappear with stories of strange places she had been that was how we had found out about the place we were going to. The others said it was called an orphanage, somewhere that you could get a new family, new parents! I don't remember my parents and neither do Rina, but that didn't really bother me.

As I flow something caught my eye on the ground. Using my magic eyes I focused on the figures of black running down the road below. My anger flared when I was that it was a helpless boy about my age being chased down the road by some older kids who were yelling at him and throwing stick and stones at him. Screeching in my rage I tucked my wings in and dived down to the road below. As I got closer I saw the boy trip and fall onto the dirt road, while the evil kids surround him on the road. Spitting and throwing things at the kids as the started to get too close to him.

I dropped down in-between the boy and the mean kids, throwing my wings wide in a scary way that Merle had showed me to do when threatened. The mean kids froze in fear dropping their sticks and stones and staring at me with wide eyes. "Get away from him!" I screeched at them.

They didn't have to be told twice because as soon as those words left my lips they turned and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Huffing at them I turned back to the boy who was still on the ground hands over his face his eyes peering out from underneath them. Smiling I bent down to where he laid out on the ground and held out my hand to him. He started up at me with fearful eyes, "It's okay, I don't bit," I giggled.

A few seconds later the boy took one hand of his face and slipped it into mine, but he still keeps his face hidden from me. I pulled him to his feet a smiled at him, "Hi my names Elita! What's yours?"

He didn't answer and I frowned, "If you aren't going to tell me your name will you at least let me see your face?"

The boy hesitated for a moment before raising his head and lowering his hand, reviling his face. I gasped slightly and the boy visibly tensed at the sound. The boy was horribly disfigured with tumors all over his face and he hardly had a nose at all, but that hadn't made me gasped. Every person in my family had a special power and mine was the ability to see a person's true self their inner being. Have this power made me never judge a person solely on their looks, and it didn't matter what they looked like to me anyway their soul's beauty was what I really looked at. The boy had beautiful brown eyes that were clouded with shyness and sadness. His soul was so pretty that it too my breath away, even with it clouded and tainted like it was.

I couldn't help it I jumped forward and grabbed the boy's hand startling him, "You're so pretty," I yelped. The boy blinked a few times, but keeps staring; it confused me a little until I caught something in his aura. "Can you talk?" he shook his head no.

"Oh," I said the brightened, "I know just what to do!"

Rina had told me how to fix this! I reached out and put my hands on either side of the boy head and reached out for his aura. I slowly and carefully wrapped it around my own, surprised at how well they mix together with each other.

_Can you hear me_? I asked into his mind. The boy jerked away in surprise, while staring at me with his pretty brown eyes.

_Y-Yes_, the boy whispered back.

_Good, my sissy Rina taught me how to do this! She called it tele-something another, I can't remember the exact name._ I murmured into his head. _But that isn't important! What's your name?_

_ T-Thomas Brown H-Hewitt_, the boy said shyly.

* * *

_(Thomas's POV)_

The angel girl was weird, but nice. She was very nice, she even sad I was pretty no one had ever said that to me before. When she had saw my face I thought she was going to turn on me and start being mean like the others but she didn't she had smiled and told me her name. Elita. That was a pretty name and it fit her perfectly. Elita was very pretty with her long gold hair and pink eyes. She was so small and tiny like a little doll. She was a magic angel to her made a way for me to talk to her that was nice…

_Hey Thomas?_ I heard the girl's sweet voice whisper in my head.

_ Yes, Elita_? I asked turning to her.

_ Do you live around here_? She asked.

I nodded, _Yes just down the road_.

_Good then lead the way_, she announced cheerfully.

I recoiled, _W-What_?

_I'm going to walk you home, silly_, she stated, _I just saved you so you're my responsibility, so I have to walk you home_, she stated firmly.

_O-Okay_, I said uneasily to her. _This way_.

I turned to start my walk back home when the girl reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned back startled at her actions, but she only smiled, aren't you going to lead the way? She asked. I nodded and started my way toward home with Elita the angel. I had never had someone hold my hand before much less someone as pretty as she was. It made me nervous and my stomach do flip flops. The sun was staring to go down and I was worried that we might not get to my home before it sets I didn't want the angel going back to her home in the dark so I hurried my pace.

As we made it to my home I was Mamma on the porch with Uncle Monty looked worried. When they saw me Mamma rushed off the porch and up to me and Elita. She came up to me looking me over for any injuries, "Are you alright, Tommy," she asked. I nodded my head and she sighed, before turning to Elita. "Is this a new friend Tommy, "she asked and I nodded timidly.

Elita let go of my hand grabbed the ends of her long yellow sundress and did a little curtsy before Mamma. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Elita said in her sweet tone. "My name is Elita."

My mother smiled, "Hello, Elita, my name is Luda Mae Hewitt, and I would like to thank you for walking my little Tommy, home."

I blushed and Elita giggled.

_It's not funny_, I whined.

_Of course it is_, she replied.

Uncle Monty suddenly came up beside Mamma and Elita curtsied to him as well, "Good evening, sir."

Uncle Monty's eyes widened, "What's on your back, little lady."

Elita looked confused for a moment and then her face light up, "Oh, you mean my wings!" She spread her wings out a little and Mamma gasped a little while Uncle Monty looked on with wide eyes.

"Good lord, child, where did you get them?" Mamma asked.

"I was born with them, just like my sissies where, Mrs. Hewitt," she announced happily.

"T-They are very beautiful, little lady," Uncle Monty said quietly.

"Thank you, sir, but my sissies' wings are a lot prettier them mine and digger to," she said without missing a beat.

"ELITA!" someone yelled from across the yard and we all turned to see another three angels standing there.

"SISSIES!" Elita yelled as the other angels ran up to her.

The white angel spoke first, "Elita what were you thinking rushing off like that!" she demanded.

"But Rina, I had to help Thomas he was being bullied," Elita announced grabbing onto my arm. Suddenly the angel eyes snapped to me and the silver spoke, "Is this true?"

I nodded and the angels turned their attentions back to Elita, "That was a very kind thing to do Elita, but we need to go, now."

Elita's shoulders slumped, "Oh, okay." She turned to me and gave a little wave, "Bye Thomas," she said as she stepped away.

Panic suddenly rushed through me and I grabbed her hand, _Will I ever see you again_?

The girls eyes widen and her face broke out into a smile, "Of course you will," she said and then took of the amber pendant that hung around her neck. She held the pendant out to me and I carefully took in into my hands. "As long as you have that I'll be able to find you!" she said happily, "So don't lose it!" she shouted as her and her sister took to the skies.

I stayed outside in that spot lone after the angels and Elita had left holding the pendant tightly in my hands counting the hours before I got to see Elita the golden angel again.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back! Ha, Ha, Ha! Run away in fear!**

* * *

_(Elita's POV)_

I was so excited and I didn't know why. Some of my family and I were going to see my great grandmother for the week end and at the moment we were traveling some remote part of Texas. I really had no reason to be happy, no one in the car really liked me and the grandmother we were going to see thought I was the devil for some reason. It's not like I'm bad or mean or anything they just don't like me. I'm traveling with my two older brothers, my younger sister, my two boy cousins, and my brother's girlfriend. I don't know why none of them like me, I'm always nice to them, I never do anything to them, but they still don't like me. I guess it's because I'm different, but who knows.

I looked out the window at the world outside blare by as we drove down the old highway road. I smiled I like the country, not the city. The country was much better more room to fly if I wanted and less people that might see by accident. At home I hardly got to fly at all there were so many people around and it drove me nuts! I giggle to myself. I smiled as I turned away from the window to look at the others in the car they were all talking amongst themselves. This was turning into a good day to be on the road the clear sky and nice sun. I sighed as I leaned back in my set; while I heard my brother and sister start to fight in the front sets. I hated fighter and violence it was my nature, but my siblings were another matter.

"I'm telling you! You made I wrong turn!" my sister, Janet, screamed.

"And I'm tell you we didn't!" my brother, Keith, screamed back.

This went on for a while them fighting over the map, decisions, and wrong turns, before the car gave out an awful screech, making me jump into the air. My brother, Ron, cursed along with a few others in the car. "What the hell was that?" Ron yelled.

"I don't know but whatever it was it can't be good we need to find I place to pull over," Keith announced looking over the car.

I used my vision to look farther down the road; I scanned the horizon when I spotted something. It was a small gas station that had an old faded sign that read "Last Chance" gas station. "There's a gas station not far down the road," I announced talking for the first time on the trip. They all turned to me as if just remembering I was there and then turned back to the road.

"She's right!" my cousin, Landon, shouted excitedly, "We can get food there too!"

I smiled glad I could be helpful and turned to look out the window; I could help but feel like I had been here before. As we arrived at the gas station we all filed out of the car, I looked around. This place was practically a ghost town; I hopped out of the car and smoothed down my skirt. I was wearing a knee-length jean skirt, a brown and yellow flannel shirt, a brown leather vest, a cowgirl hat, and a pair of brown cowgirl boots on my feet. I walked around the back of the car while the others went inside. I stretched out my arms, wishing I could just spread my wings and fly away into the sun. I chuckled to myself _if only if only_ I thought to myself. I know it's mean but I was glad the others were gone, their aura where starting to get to me. Their souls were tainted with their sins and it made me fell sink really. I breathed in the hot Taxes air and let the sun shone down on me, perfect.

I suddenly heard the door of the gas station slam opened and I turned to see my family storming out looking furious at something. They were talking so fast that I could hardly understand them, shrugging I decided to find out myself! I walked into the gas station and was met with the sight of an old woman sitting at the counter smoking. I immediately recognized her and suddenly everything made sense. I have an amazing memory and the one of when I was little came washing back. I smile crossed my lips, "Luda Mae Hewitt!"

Mrs. Hewitt's head shot up and her eyes shot onto mine, and my smile widened, I was right! "How's Thomas?" I asked.

Mrs. Hewitt looked shocked, "D-Do I know you, miss?"

"You don't remember me," I asked not losing my smile.

"Afraid so, miss."

"Well maybe this will jog your memories," I said unfurling my wings some.

I giggle at Mrs. Hewitt's reaction, she jumped 9suprisingly fast for someone her age), ran around the corner, and throw her arms around me. "Elita! It's so good to see you!"

I hugged her back, "Good to see you too, Mrs. Hewitt, though I'm surprised you remember my name."

"How could I forget the angel that saved my Tommy like you did, those bullies never touched him again after you!"

Laughed as we let go, "You're welcome, Mrs. Hewitt. How is Thomas, can I go see him, I would like to keep my promise to him."

"Oh, just call my Aunt Luda, angel, and sure you can come see Thomas!"

"Thank you, Aunt Luda," I said sweetly overflowing with happiness at the thought of seeing Thomas again.

"We can leave as soon as I make a phone call, if that's alright with you, angel," she said casting a glance at the others.

"That would be perfect," I announced.

* * *

_(Thomas's POV)_

"Thomas!" I heard Hoyt yell from the top of the stairs, "Get up here! Luda says she's got a surprise for you as soon as she gets home and you better be outside when she gets here!" he yelled.

Shrugging I put down my tools and made my way up the stairs to where Hoyt stood at the top. Together we made our way to the porch where Uncle Monty already sat. As we waited for Luda to get home Hoyt and Uncle Monty started talking to each other. I watched the road wonder what the surprise Mamma was talking about. We waited a few more minutes before Mamma's car drove up the drive way and Mamma and another girl stepped out.

At first I thought she was our dinner and I even heard Hoyt girl a whistle. The girl was beautiful with long wavy blonde hair that went to her waist, her perfectly tanned, her pink eyes, and her small pink lips. She reminded me of a doll and I couldn't help but feel like I should know her. The girl's eyes suddenly locked on mine.

_Hey Thomas!_ I froze on the stop in pure shock

_ E-Elita? Is that really you? _I stammered.

"The one and only," she announced out loud, and unfurled her now large golden glowing wings.

The next thing I knew I had swept her into my arms hugging her as tightly as I could, not daring to let go in fear she would disappear. _You came back_! I screamed in my head.

"Well of course I did, Thomas, you're my friend, I would never break a promise made with you!" she said with a kind smile.


End file.
